


Russia being a decent human being

by RandomHetalian55 (If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it)



Series: Bad ships + Fluff [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it/pseuds/RandomHetalian55
Summary: I made this just to be spiteful ^J^RusLat fluff? NO WAY!That’s right this fic WON’T put me on a FBI watchlist ^U^!Aged up Raivis to 18 and changed his height to 5’4. Still short but betterI yeeted some of Russia’s worst traits out the window.
Relationships: Latvia/Russia (Hetalia), Mentioned America/Russia, Russia & America - Relationship
Series: Bad ships + Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737733
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Russia being a decent human being

It was a cold day in Russia. The kitchen was bustling with action as Alfred and Matthew tried to cook. They had thought it would be kind to do so after Ivan had let them stay there for a few weeks because SOMEONE burned half the house down trying to make scones. They were trying to (read as failing to) make pancakes and bacon. The pancakes were black and the bacon was overcooked. “Hey! Dude, I think we burnt the pancakes!” Alfred shouted as he tried to salvage the pancake he was trying to make. “Oh really? What aboot the disgusting pancakes made you think that!” Matthew sarcastically exclaimed as he pushed (read as nudged) Alfred out of the way so he could actually make good pancakes.

Ivan groaned as he slowly woke up from his sleep and sat up. He took a minute to let his head clear out and looked at the angel laying beside him, messy light blonde hair in his face. Ivan quietly got out of bed making sure to not wake his little angel and going downstairs to see what the two idiots were doing. He walked down the stairs to find Alfred and Matthew fighting over who gets to make the pancakes and Matthew yells “SUCK MY MAPLE LEAF!” And Alfred replies “EW NO THAT’S INCEST!” And kicks Matthew then steals the bowl of batter and makes the least round pancakes Ivan had ever seen. “What the hell are you two doing?!” Ivan yells after Matthew tried lunging at Alfred to steal the batter. “Uh, hey Ivan dude! We’re just making some pancakes, so like go back upstairs!” Alfred quickly replies pushing Matthew off of him. “I don’t even know why I let you stay at my house.” Ivan says with an exasperated sigh, “I’ll be upstairs if you need me” he mumbles as he climbs up the stairs and back to his room.

After Ivan left Alfred finally gave up and let Matthew make the pancakes and he made the bacon. Together they made amazing pancakes and okay bacon. “Hey Mattie! Go tell Ivan breakfast’s ready!” Alfred said as he was finishing the last of the bacon. Matthew went up the stairs to Ivan’s room, he knocked on the door to make sure he doesn’t walk into some 18+ shit. Ivan opens the door, “Да, what do you want?”. “Uh, Hey breakfast’s ready!” He nervously exclaims. “Да, Хорошо I’ll be down in a minute” he says nonchalantly as he closes the door. Matthew goes back downstairs and gets a few pancakes with a LOT of maple syrup. 

Ivan closes the door softly behind him as he goes to wake his boyfriend up. He nudges him a little bit “Angel, wake up my little angel.” He says somewhat loudly. He tries again, nudging him a little harder, “Wake up my angel!” He says a bit louder. Still nothing. He shakes him a little bit with his hand. “Wake up!” He practically shouts. Raivis groans and wakes up. “What do you waaant.” He complains as he tries to go back to sleep. “Ангел, breakfast is ready!” Ivan says trying to get Raivis up. “Nooo give me ten more minutessss!” Raivis complains. “Get up now or I’m making you” Ivan states starting to lose his temper (Which is almost non existent, but hey! It’s there). “Fine!” Raivis groans as he gets up and goes downstairs.

Alfred and Matthew had already almost finished their breakfast when Raivis comes down looking like a train wreck. “Hey dude! Did you have a fist fight with your pillow or something?! You look like shit man!” Alfred exclaims once he see’s him. Raivis flips him off and grabs a plate with a few pancakes and some bacon. “Shut up, I’m not in the mood rn.” He says as he starts eating. Ivan comes down soon after and gets a plate with like 5 pancakes and like 10 pieces of bacon. He sits down next to Raivis and starts eating also. They finish and put their plates in the sink.


End file.
